SECRET LOVER
|font color = white |track color = #8885AE |CD name = Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato × Ichinose Tokiya |previous = Seien Brave Heart 静炎ブレイブハート |next = ORIGINAL RESONANCE (off vocal) |current track = SECRET LOVER }} |font color = white |name = マジLOVEレボリューションズ クロスユニット アイドルソング聖川真斗・一ノ瀬トキヤ SECRET LOVER |image = |kanji name = SECRET LOVER |romaji name = SECRET LOVER |translation = SECRET LOVER |type = Maji LOVE Revolutions Idol Song |artist = Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Fujima Hitoshi |arrangement = Fujima Hitoshi}} The third track from [[Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato × Ichinose Tokiya|'Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato × Ichinose Tokiya']], sung by [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']] voiced by ''Miyano Mamoru''. Lyrics English = Did you feel me? In this world Did you need me? A secret heart Did you love me? Stimulated by the immorality of a secret I walked slowly down the red carpet (Dazzling flashes) But today, on a whim, I glanced your way with a cool wink! (Rather than doing,) Let it happen! (Rather than loving,) Be loved! Did you know? I'm always looking at you! Secret scandal! (Scandal!) O,oh! What if I took your hand here? Until the distance between us is zero, (Scandal!) walking, Whispering into your ear, "Come here" …Ah! Did you feel me? Even that much Did you need me? If I wanted it Did you love me? What if I asked to blur the lines? Maybe a yes or a no, without letting you answer, (Just lighting the fire) In that case, even more in your heart, you want me! Bye-bye! (This teasing teaching) Testing you, (The reason I fell in love) Please enchant me Did you know? There’s still much more you can expect! Secret passion! (Passion!) No, no! I've always averted my eyes Even the sorrow, (Passion!) all of it, I won't hand it over to anyone else! …Ah! (Why, why is it?) Time lapses (Why, why is it…?) Each time I sing, I wonder why I search for your eyes? Secret lover! (Lover!) O,oh! I won't allow even a single second for a comma to interfere Just for me, (Lover!) endlessly, Please show me you love me! …Ah! Did you feel me? In this world Did you need me? A secret heart Did you love me? Stimulated by the immorality of a secretRomaji and English Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = Did You Feel Me?　sekai ni wa Did You Need Me?　naisho no Heart Did You Love Me?　shigeki shita　himitsu no haitoku yukkuri aruita　REDDO KĀPETTO (mabushii FURASSHU) demo kyou wa kimagure　kimi ni shisen o　Cool Wink (suru hou yori) saseru hou ga (aisuru yori) aisaseru shittemasu yo? itsudatte　miteru koto Secret Scandal (Scandal) O,Oh koko de kimi no te tottara? ZERO kyori made (Scandal) Walking mimimoto de "Come Here" …Ah Did You Feel Me?　sonna ni mo Did You Need Me?　hoshii nara Did You Love Me?　urumasete　onegai shitara? Yes Or No kamo　kotaesasezu (hi dake tomosu) sou sureba motto　kokoro wa You Want Me　Bye-Bye (jirashite Teaching) kimi o tamesu (koishita Reason) misenasai shittemasu yo? mada mada　omoeru koto Secret Passion (Passion) No,No itsumo no shisen sorashita kanashimi sae (Passion) ZENBU dare ni mo watasanai…Ah (Why doushite?) jikan ga tachi (Why doushite…?) utau tabi kimi no hitomi o sagasu　naze na no deshou? Secret Lover (Lover) O,Oh KONMA ichibyou mo yurusanai watashi dake o (Lover) Endless aishite misenasai…Ah Did You Feel Me?　sekai ni wa Did You Need Me?　naisho no koi Did You Love Me?　shigeki shita　himitsu no haitoku |-| Kanji = Did you feel me?　世界には Did you need me?　内緒のHeart Did you love me?　刺激した　秘密の背徳 ゆっくり歩いた　レッドカーペット(眩しいフラッシュ) でも今日は気まぐれ　君に視線を　Cool wink (する方より)させる方が (愛するより)愛させる 知ってますよ?いつだって　見てること Secret scandal(Scandal)O,Oh ここで君の手取ったら? ゼロ距離まで(Scandal)Walking 耳もとで「Come here」...Ah Did you feel me?　そんなにも Did you need me?　欲しいなら Did you love me?　潤ませて　お願いしたら? Yes or Noかも　答えさせず(火だけ灯す) そうすればもっと　心はYou want me Bye-bye (焦らしてTeaching)君を試す (恋したReason)魅せなさい 知ってますよ?まだまだ　想える事 Secret passion(Passion)No,no いつもの視線逸らした 哀しみさえ(Passion)ゼンブ 誰にも渡さない...Ah (Whyどうして?)時間が立ち (Whyどうして…?)歌う度 君の瞳を探す　何故なのでしょう? Secret lover(Lover)O,Oh コンマ1秒も許さない 私だけを(Lover)Endless 愛してみせなさい...Ah Did you feel me?　世界には Did you need me?　内緒の恋 Did you love me?　刺激した　秘密の背徳歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = SECRET LOVER |file link = }} |track name = SECRET LOVER (off vocal) |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #4C4987}} Category:Maji LOVE Revolutions Cross Unit Idol Song: Hijirikawa Masato × Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs)